Class Phantom
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: <html><head></head>Danny is exhausted from a night fighting ghosts and finally snaps at Dash in Lancer's the next day. Only the results, are less than good, and gains some unwanted attention.</html>
1. Blue and Green

Danny collapsed into his chair, exhausted. Sam sat on the corner of his desk, yawning loudly while Tucker tapped on his PDA in the chair next to him.

"You okay Danny?" Tucker asked, keeping his eyes glued to the PDA.

"What do you think Tucker? I'M TIRED!" Tucker looked over to Danny, his eyes displaying hurt. Danny sighed.

"Look Tucker, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired, I didn't mean to snap." Tucker smiled.

"It's okay dude." Tucker returned to his PDA. Sam meanwhile pulled her hair back into a small ponytail. Dash and Kwan entered the classroom, joking and shoving each other back and forth until he landed on Danny's desk. Danny clenched his fists so tightly that they began to turn pale white.

"Dash, get off my desk."

"Make me Fentina, I'd love to see ya try." Dash sneered and Lancer called the class to attention. Dash continued to move into a more relaxed position on top of Danny's desk, only pissing off Danny more.

"Get OFF!" Danny's temper spiked, giving him a hard enough nudge to knock him unsteadily off his desk. Dash swelled up in anger.

"You better watch it Fenton." Dash picked Danny up by his shirt collar, which caused his temper to spike even higher.

"Gentlemen please-"

"DASH WHY ARE YOU SO COMPELLED TO TORMENT ME EVERYDAY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Danny yelled. Everyone's eyes turned to Danny and their jaws dropped.

"What?!" He asked.

"Danny..."Sam tapped the outside ring of her eye. Danny gasped, realizing that his eyes were glowing their shiny neon green.

"Daniel, what-how?" Lancer began, clearly puzzled. Danny blinked and returned his eyes to their normal blue.

"Daniel, would you care to explain" Lancer asked, regaining his composure enough to put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Explain what?" Danny tried to hide the fact that he had just given them such a large hint.

"Do not play dumb with me Daniel, answer my question and you're not leaving until you do. Explain precisely why your eyes glowed. GREEN." All eyes were on Danny, he eyed Sam and Tucker, each of them looked equally worried. Danny closed his eyes and sighed.

"About a year ago I accidently turned on one of my parent's experiments and it gave me an ectoplasmic shock. The ectoplasm has been in my blood since then and sometimes when I get really mad it'll turn my eyes green but I can tell it's going away 'cause it's happening less as time passes. Which Dash, I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Dash punched his elbow and began to laugh.

"It only _figures_ that the son of _ghost experts_ is a freak as well!" The class laughed (minus Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Lancer) in agreement with Dash.

"I knew you were a freak from the beginning but I never expected something like _this._ Could this get any better?" Dash laughed even louder, but was silenced by Lancer.

"That was uncalled for Mr. Baxter, apologize to Mr. Fenton."

"Do I have to."

"Do I have to give you a detention?"

"Sorry Fentonia." Lancer sighed.

"I suppose that's as close as we'll get. But you are healthy, correct?"

"The same as anyone else here, Mr. Lancer."

The bell rang and Danny ran from the classroom, the rest of the class following.

"There's more than meets the eye for there is no way that this is all that happened." Lancer grabbed his briefcase, closing the door behind him.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, one way, or another."


	2. Searching for the answer

Lancer sat at his desk, staring blankly at his laptop.

_ Where do I even begin? _He asked himself, typing in ectoplasm after a few seconds. He scrolled down the list that Google had provided him, many of which were irrelevant to his search, but after five minutes one finally grabbed his attention.

"Ectoplasm and the properties it possesses, best one yet I suppose." Lancer clicked on the link and began to read its contents aloud to himself.

"Ectoplasm, considered to be the blood of ghosts and the source of their supernatural abilities. For a complete list of the basic abilities that a ghost may have please click on the link below." Lancer followed the link.

"Basic powers of a ghost include:

Flight/hovering: Ghosts are capable of using their ectoplasm as a source of propulsion. Speed and flight patterns are highly varied throughout the species **(AN: I consider ghosts a species, but I don't know if they do in the series)**.

Intangibility: This specific ability allows a ghost the ability to pass through just about any solid object of liquid with no after effects.

Invisibility: Ghosts are capable of vanishing themselves from the human eye and can only be detected by using special ghost equipment.

*Note*

Each ghost seems to have a special or unique power, such examples being able to control boxes or the power to grant wishes.

Also, the color of eyes for a ghost is generally red, green being considered rare among ghosts."

Lancer frowned, the end of the page had left him with more questions than answers.

_It seems that Daniel wasn't lying about the ectoplasm, but something is still definitely wrong with him. For as long as I've known him he was never like this...until about a year ago...his grades slipping and coming in exhausted._ He tilted his head, typing in 'ectoplasm effects on humans'. Even fewer results appeared, Lancer scratched his head, sipping his diet coke that was sitting on the desk. He scrolled down and ended up on the third page before one link finally seemed worth investigating.

"What happens when a human is infected with ectoplasm? Might as well." Lancer clicked on the link, a government stamp appeared at the very top of the page.

"Guy's in White? The governments ghost hunting division?" Lancer read. "What? Our government has a division totally dedicated to catching ghost, I would have never have fathomed it would win the attention of the federal government." Lancer shook his head, "Nothing is like it used to be anymore." He kept on reading regardless.

"What would happen if a human were to be infected with ectoplasm? If it is only a small amount generally the human will most likely have no ill effects. However, if enough ectoplasm makes its way into the bloodstream one of three things occur:

1: The human will die from the shock to their system.

2: The ectoplasm will slowly and painfully kill the human.

3: It is theorized that there is a possibility that the human may survive and may even gain ghost like attributes. This is only a theory proposed by only a few scientists called 'The Halfa theory'." Lancer froze, his breath grew still and he began to shake.

"Daniel, a ghost? Ha, why do I even ponder this, there is no possibility that he is a-a halfa. SO his eyes glowed for a second, like he said it was only a little bit, or at least he claimed it so..." Lancer shut his laptop, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. His tv was blasting loudly in the background, Lancer sighed, walking over to shut it off. He stared at the screen displaying a battle between Phantom and some metallic ghost. He shook his head, sitting on bed and rubbed his head.

"I don't know what to even think anymore."


	3. Thoughts

Lancer sat wide awake in his bed unable to sleep.

He stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He wasn't able to clear his mid for the very possibility that one of his students may possess far larger capabilities than he ever could have imagined. Sure, the likelihood of this being true were certainly near impossible, _but there was always a chance._ That's what worried him the most was the possibility. It ate at him, the sheer chance that one of his students was not entirely human, but rather an ectoplasmic being, that of a ghost. It didn't necessarily concern him that Daniel could be a ghost, but believing it was a whole other thing. He wouldn't view him any different than any other of his students, or at least, that's what he told himself.

It made sense after all, Daniel was extremely about a year ago, he clearly recalled him falling or tripping for no valid reason. Although he improved with his clumsiness he began to then claim to use the restroom, he allowed him to go, but when he did he was often gone for more than ten minutes at a given time. Surely Daniel knew that his passes were sure to run out at one point, and when they did what would happen? He decided to find out tomorrow, for better, or for worse.


	4. Closer

Danny couldn't shake the feeling that Lancer was watching him, even more than usual. He sat on the edge of his chair, _this is the one day I don't need a ghost to show up, _Danny thought. He only had five minutes until the end of sixth hour, yet in those five minutes any one of hundreds of ghosts could burst in. Sure, Valerie could probably take care of it, but would he let her, no. He felt the familiar feeling rise in his chest, he shut his mouth instantly, pretending he had to cough and raised his arm over his mouth.

He only had thirty seconds to go when Lancer called him.

"Mr. Fenton, may I speak with you after class?"

"Yes, sir." He responded, all hope fleeing from sight. The bell rang and the class ran out in a frenzied mob. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his chair, _something's up and I don't like it either._

"Daniel, could you come up to my desk for a moment please?" Danny gulped, walking slowly over to his desk. Lancer's hands were folded and his eyes were staring at him intently. Lancer sighed.

"Daniel, I realize that you've been having difficulties outside of your school life. But I just wanted to let you know that I will be here for you. I would like it if you stayed after school each day to review the lesson."

"Everyday?"

"Yes Daniel, until you show promise of improvement." Danny sighed.

"Yes sir."

"Good, I will expect you to be here tomorrow, understood?" Danny felt his ghost sense begin to rise again, he nodded abruptly and fled from the room.

"In for a penny, in for a pound, and somehow this feels more than a pound."


	5. Nightfall

Lancer was slightly disappointed, Daniel had left abruptly and without a single word uttered. He stared down at the burger that had been made to his order, he rubbed his forehead and frowned. He turned his gaze to inside the Nasty Burger, not really paying attention at first, lost in deep thought. Lancer shook himself, blinking a couple of times to fix his vision. He saw Daniel sitting Samantha and Tucker laughing while sipping their drinks, Daniel tensed and his mouth dropped slightly. Danny then frowned and an into the restroom. This puzzled Lancer, he recalled past times in which Daniel had asked him to use the restroom and made that specific face almost always beforehand. He quickly jotted this down into one of his many notebooks, tucking it into his briefcase once he had finished.

"I never would have considered that you would be the kind of teachers to stalk his students, my word." Lancer spun around, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"OF MICE AND MEN UNHAND ME YOU GHOST!" Lancer yelled but the ghost merely laughed.

"What are you doing here fruitloop? Let him go!" Phantom stood atop the restaurant, his hands glowing a bright neon green.

"Now, now, Daniel. You know very well that I can't allow myself to do that, after all, he is my key to revealing _your_ secret." Plasmius taunted.

"Then I'd have to reveal yours."  
>"And then I'd make your life even worse little badger<p>

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Phantom shouted, eyes glowing even brighter.

"Julius Cae-"

"Now channel that energy into getting him back! Ta!" Then Lancer's world turned into a violent storm of pink, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to faint.

"And now the pieces of my latest game have finally been set in motion."


	6. Revealed

Vlad smiled to himself, pleased as to how his latest game of chess was progressing.

"What do you want with me?" Lancer asked. "I'm just a simple teacher, The Jungle, what have I done to deserve this!?" Lancer rocked back and forth holding his knees tightly. Vlad pressed one of the many buttons on the keyboard, dropping a sound proof glass around Lancer.

"Much better..." Vlad smiled, stroking Maddie softly, purring to the rhythm of his strokes.

"That's my girl, I will have Daniel soon enough, his DNA will prove useful very soon indeed..." His smile grew sly.

"You're still on the whole cloning thing eh Plasmius?" Phantom asked, turning visible and crossed his arms. "You don't give up things easily do you fruit loop?"

"_I am not a fruit loop!_" Vlad shouted while Phantom rolled with laughter in midair.

"_Stop it Daniel, or else!"_ Phantom stopped and Vlad smiled even more demonically.

"If you want to save the old man you know what you have to show him." Phantom's eyes grew huge.

"No, no way!" Vlad snapped his fingers and Skulker leapt from the shadows, placing his blade at Lancer's throat.

"Make your choice Daniel, the clock is ticking."

"I say dream on fruit loop." The clone waved goodbye and disappeared, Vlad spun his head around, Skulker unconscious on the ground.

"No! My plans will not be ruined, his DNA will be mine!" Vlad hurtled out the window, shattering it into many small pieces.

***line break***

Danny laughed, pleased to how _his _plan was unfolding. Lancer was grasping him tightly, shaking in fear.

"Mr. Lancer, I'm not going to drop you."

"H-How do you k-know my name?" Danny looked down at him.

"I try to learn the names of the people in Amity when I'm not fighting ghosts. It may not seem like it but I do have spare time." Lancer then looked up to Danny.

"Mr. Phantom, why do you protect us, you aren't even human."

"Danny, and I am more or less human compared to other ghosts."

"But you're not human?"

"Do I have to be?" Danny asked. Lancer was about to retort but quickly shut his mouth, Danny's face turned into a frown.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure myself why I fight. People say that I'm a menace or that every ghost has some erotic obsession, maybe mine is to protect..." Lancer locked eyes with the ghost teen.

"It may not seem like it but I know I'm grateful for what you've been doing for us." Danny smiled.

"Thanks."

"Um, Danny, something's coming up behind us..." Danny turned his head, gasped and then lowered themselves to the forest floor.

"Run!" Danny ordered.

"Where?!" Vlad landed five feet away from them, baring his fangs.

"It's no use Daniel, you can't escape from me."

"I've done it before and I'll do it again."

"But not this time, and I do believe this belongs to you." Another Vlad snuck up behind Danny, attaching the Specter Deflector around his waist and causing Danny to scream in pain.

"How about now Daniel? Are you willing to show him?" Vlad sneered, kicking him in the sides.

"Dream on...fruit...loop..." Vlad pulled out a remote.

"Then we'll just have to turn up the heat." Vlad turned the dial all the way up, Danny screaming shrilly at the highest note his voice could reach. Danny felt the rings appear at his waist, he was able to push them back, but only just barely. Lancer gasped.

He watched as Phantom collapsed onto the soft grass, the rings extending over his body. Vlad used his foot to turn him towards Lancer.

"Daniel?"


	7. Daniel

_Merry wives of Windsor, _Lancer thought. Daniel was a ghost, he'd witnessed it with his very two eyes, none the less the very ghost that had been saving all of Amity Park for a year, countless times! Lancer felt something churn inside of his, this was one of _his _students, one who was unknowingly saving all of Amity as the heroic Danny Phantom. Lancer mentally slapped himself, how could he failed to see the similarities? They had the same name and looks, the only difference, apparently being enough, was the eyes and hair color. Lancer remembered when Phantom first came along, considered to be nescience to Amity, and he thought that too. He thought that all ghosts the same, cold, heartless, and out to destroy humans.

But Daniel just changed that.

He now realized that there could have the same well intentions as Daniel, and the only thing that kept him from realizing that was ignorance and a false stereotype. A stereotype that the older generation made up and accepted whereas the young did not and fully accepted Phantom. It made sense after all, Daniel was indeed a teenager, but it hurt him that he had thought such things about his student. He would never think that way again, Lancer knew it deep in his heart and made a vow to never think that way for as long as he lived.


	8. Waking up

Danny shook his head, "Augh, what hit me?" He tried to move his hands but they didn't budge. Danny slowly opened his eyes, moaning in pain.

"Daniel?"

"Mr. Lancer?" Lancer's face was wide, scanning Danny thoroughly. Danny looked down at himself and began to panic.

"Oh my God this isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening!"

"Oh, it is Daniel." Danny snapped his head around.

"You, this is all you fault you crazed up fruit loop!" Danny felt his eyes turn bright green and began to pull harder against his restraints.

"It's no use Daniel, those restraints are ghost proof." Plasmius floated several inches from Danny.

"Unlike last time I know what I'm doing, all I need is your midmorph DNA sequence and then the clone will be complete..."

"Um, ew, no thanks. But as always you've underestimated _my_ abilities." Danny smiled.

"What are you talking about boy?"

"I'm talking about this!" The cuffs around Danny's hands and feet froze, shattering into multiple broken fragments.

"No!" Danny turned intangible, sinking into the ground with Lancer.

"I'm not giving up this easily Daniel." Vlad pressed one of the many keys.

"Because the games have only just begun."

***line break***

Danny groaned, mentally thanking himself for not going' ghost. Then he slapped his forehead, _of course Vlad would have a ghost/human shield!_

"Don't count on going anywhere quite yet Daniel. I have a couple of tests for you, some I know that you'll enjoy."

"You idea of tests of tests is strapping me to an examination table! Talk about being a fruit loop!"

"_I am not a fruitloop!"_ Plasmius shouted

"I bet they taste good in the morning you cannibal" Danny was slammed into the ground

"Ah yes, that reminds me, I have a couple of extra hands helping me today... You do remember them don't you?"

"Whelp."

"Skulker."

"Dipstick."

"Ember."

"Technus! Master of-"

"Shut up!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Technology..." Danny formed the ring at his waist, split it into two and transformed himself into the ghost fighter Danny Phantom.

"Well, I'll leave it to you then. Finish him quickly, but try not to ruin the yard." Plasmius teleported onto the stands when Danny slid something into Lancer's hands.

"When you're alone call Sam or Tucker, they'll save you. Until then..." Danny leapt in front of Lancer, absorbing a blast from Skulker.

"Run!" Danny returned fire, destroying one of Skulker's guns.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here!" Lancer frantically whipped his head back and forth. Danny groaned, splitting himself into two. Lancer yelped as he was turned invisible.

"Three versus one...I'd hardly call this fair." Skulker smiled.

"Never mind that Ghost Boy, your pelt will be hanging from my wall soon enough." Danny's smile turned cocky, hitting Skulker with another ectoblast, sending Skulker into the ground. Ember roared with anger.

"You will pay for that dipstick!" Ember sent a fist at Danny, who put up a shield to minimize the damage dealt to him. Technus electrocuted Danny with one of his many devices. Danny removed the thermos from his waist, easily capturing Technus. Skulker shook himself and looked over at Ember, her hair turning into a blue inferno. Danny reattached the thermos to his waist and broke into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!"


	9. Lifeline

The Danny clone began to phase in and out.

"Stay under the bleachers and remain quiet, I doubt he'll worry about you..."

"But you're fading." Danny smiled.

"I'm just a clone, the real Danny barely has enough energy to maintain the split. Call Sam-" The Danny clone faded and left Lancer completely alone. He placed his hands on the inward edge of the bleachers, watching Daniel exchange fire with two ghosts.

_Call Sam and Tucker. _The voice said, Lancer looked down to his hand, the phone was black and white, the white being Phantom's insignia. He opened the phone.

"Of course, it has to be one of those complicated ones." Lancer fumbled around with the keys, eventually reaching the contact list. He scrolled down to Sam and clicked the icon for call.

"Danny? Where've you been? We've been so worried!"

"Hello Samantha, this is Mr. Lancer." He was amazed at how smooth he sounded given the situation.

"Mr. Lancer, what are you doing on Danny's cell?"

"Apparently calling for help."

"Wha-What do you mean?" She stammered. Lancer lowered his voice.

"I know that Daniel is also Phantom, Samantha. He told me to call you for help." Lancer's tone grew annoyed.

"Erm, who's he fighting?" Lancer could sense the conversation was starting to grow uncomfortable for her, as well as himself.

"P-Pl-Plasius?"

"You mean Plasmius? Black hair, kinda looks like a vampire?"

"Yes, I believe-" Ember snatched the phone from him, crushing it in the palm of her hand.

"What do you think you're doing old man?" Ember seized him by his shirt collar, Lancer gave a small yelp in surprise. Ember then cuffed both of his hands together and set his next to Plasmius. Lancer shot a glare at him, but he merely laughed.

"Isn't it strange to see the other side of your student, one never quite suspected as such turns out to be _this."_ Plasmius gestured towards Danny, who was sending many ectoblasts at Skulker, nearly all of them missing their intended target.

"The best kind of hero will often try and conceal himself from the recognition as one should, whether it be crime or living the normal life or not. It is one of the best characteristics a hero can have."

"Ah, but do not forget that it is one of the many flaws. They say that knowledge is bliss or power, but for the citizens of Amity Park it will be neither. It will be uncertainty, mistrust, and resentment." Plasmius scratched his chin with anticipation.

"Daniel will be perfectly accepted by them."

"Ha! You aren't even sure of that yourself let alone Amity Park. Granted he be half human but the other have is ghost, the invasion of all the ghosts is Daniel's fault, you do know that right?"

"Even so, he is a bright young man and he has been doing everything in his power to protect us from ghosts such as yourself."

"You're not going to comply, are you?"

"For as long as I read Shakespeare."

"Well, it looks like Daniel has finally been defeated, and soon in another way as well..." Lancer watched as Daniel began to freefall, all of his limbs going limp at precisely the same moment. Skulker caught him, lowering him to the surface.

"Check and mate, Daniel."


	10. Trapped

Lancer shook his head as Plasmius strapped Danny into the chamber. Danny's eyes were jerking back and forth wildly, but he was still unable to move his body. Lancer began to pull against the cuffs that bound him to the wall, his efforts, however, were pointless.

"What did you do to him you lunatic? Are you deranged because you're killing him!" Plasmius shot an ectoblast at Lancer, purposefully missing by centimeters.

"Daniel is not dead you idiot." Plasmius smiled. "It's my own formula for temporary paralysis, one made to affect both humans and ghosts on contact. All Skulker needed to do was hit Daniel, and he obliged by protecting you, such a pity...But now it is time..." Plasmius pressed a button, roaring the machine that Danny was trapped in to life.

"Your world will come spiraling down to where you won't even know left from right This was only the first act Daniel, the one that shall change your life forever." The rings split across Danny with no trouble what so ever.

"Mid-Morph DNA sequence obtained." Replied the Maddie hologram.

"Excellent, apply it to clone 1-D. Approximate time to completion?"

"Thirty-four minutes, sixteen seconds until Mid-Morph DNA is introduced and accepted by clone 1-D."

*line break*

Lancer had been issued an injection from Plasmius. He had grown tired of his talking and struggling and slid the mild sedative into his arm, enough to keep him from making any noise but not to the point of passing out. Lancer's head slowly rocked back and forth in a daze, no form of thought in him.

A short beep sounded.

"Process complete."

"Is the clone ready to separate?"

"Affirmative."

"Attach monitoring device and initiate separation sequence."

"Initializing procedure, please standby." The machine released a couple of smoke bursts and the glass covering disappeared. The clone opened its eyes, shining a bright neon green.

"How do you feel?" The clone stepped out, the white hair falling over his face.

"Fine, Father." Plasmius studied the young clone, massaging his chin.

"Come on son, we have work to do."


	11. Saved

Lancer shook his head feebly, all of his efforts proved to be futile. Sure, Daniel was able to speak, but his movement was still heavily limited.

It had been nearly three hours since Plasmius and the clone had disappeared in a tornado is pink fire.

And no help was foreseeable either.

"How did you even become half ghost Daniel?" Danny sighed, closing his eyes.

"It was about a year ago, my parents built a device that was to bridge the gap between the human and ghost realms. When they tried to turn it on there were a couple of sparks and then everything went silent. My parents were extremely disappointed and left the basement, later that day I came home with Sam and Tucker, making sure my parents weren't home and the three of us went into my basement. I decided to explore the portal from the inside, and I... accidently turned it on." Danny smiled, moving his head back and forth, giving a small laugh.

"Before I could figure out what was going on I got an ectoplasmic shock that changed my genetic code, turning me into a half ghost half human hybrid if you will. But the ghosts sometimes call me 'The Halfa' because of that too..."

"_The Time Traveler..."_ Lancer shut his eyes tightly, imaging the shear pain that he had felt. The pain was on a whole different level. _Change in your genetic sequence, _Lancer thought , _one could only fathom what he went through._

"Yeah... It was painful to say the least." Danny said, practically reading Lancer's thoughts. Danny shook his head slightly.

"Gah! I wish I could move, that fruit loop is going to pay!" Danny's anger seemed to emanate from his, tears streaming down his faces and made soft sounds as they came in contact with the concrete floor.

"All of this...just for revenge..." Lancer's eyes widened, he'd never witnessed Daniel cry before. Whatever this ghost had been doing him had surly been quite traumatic.

"You can't give up this easily Daniel, you have way too many people counting on you!" Lancer yelled, hoping to strike a chord with Daniel.

"But I can't escape! I'm useless like this!"

"Oh, don't be so down Danny." Sam, Tucker, and Jazz burst in, each carrying an ectogun.

"Guys, how did you find me?"

"Seriously Danny? The Boomerang is still keyed into your ecto-signature." Jazz replied in her usual tone.

"Yeah, and who would have guessed that Plasmius rebuilt his mansion in Wisconsin! The boomerang kept going and going, god I thought we'd have to follow it to Colorado again." Tucker laughed.

"Not the time Tucker." Sam gave him a light punch in the arm. Tucker stuck out his tongue and rubbed his arm.

"We have some serious business to attend to guys, can we leave the comic relief until we get Danny and Mr. Lancer out?" Jazz said, walking over to the keyboard, pressing one of the large buttons, releasing Danny and sent him face first onto the floor.

"Ow..." Danny mumbled. Sam stood over Lancer, the Fenton Anti-creep stick in hand.

"You brought the Fenton Anti-creep stick?" Tucker asked.

"I never leave home without it." Sam shattered Lancer's chains into pieces.

"But where do you keep it? I never see you carry it around."

"Really Tucker? We're discussing this now?" Tucker held his hands up in surrender.

"You can't blame a guy for being curious." Sam rolled her eyes.

"My backpack Tucker." Sam walked over to Danny.

"What?"

"You know that thing I carry on my back?" Tucker shook his head.

"Yes! I know what a backpack _is_, just how do you-"

"Guys! Can we focus? Please!" Jazz yelled, placing a loose strand of orange hair behind her ear.

"Not to interrupt anything but could someone _please_ get my face off the ground? It doesn't particularly taste very good." Sam raised him off the ground, bracing him onto the wall.

"You okay Danny?"

"Skulker blasted me with something that caused all my body to go numb."

"Skulker has access to that kind of technology?" Tucker asked.

"He's working with Vlad, god only knows what else he's having him work on. But I can kinda feel down to my knees and elbows, it took an hour for me to talk again and it seems to wearing off pretty quickly...or at least it feels like it is..." Danny slowly cocked his head to the right, "He's such a fruitloop."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Sam asked, Danny banged his head up against the wall.

"Crap!" Danny tried to stand but fell back against the wall.

"What is it dude?"

"He's made another clone of me! _A successful one._ We gotta get back to Amity Park!" Their eyes went wide.

"Again?"

"After what happened last time?"

"Last time?" Jazz asked.

"Later! Whatever he's up to it isn't good and he's probably there by now. We're gonna need to go through-"

"Danny, no, it's too dangerous." Sam interjected.

"Danny's right Sam, we have no choice." Jazz sighed, carefully picking Danny from the ground. Lancer stared at the four teens, adrenaline beginning to course through his body.

"W-Where are we going?"

"The ghost zone."

*Line break*

"You just had to sat the ghost zone, didn't ya Danny?" Danny smiled, crossing his arms.

"He asked, I replied. I didn't know that he was going to _faint._"

"Fine, but next time you're carrying our sweaty, overweight teacher to the speeder." Tucker massaged his arms.

"Can't this thing go any faster Tuck?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"Be thankful that I even update the software in this thing, dude. You either pick speed or invisibility, you can't have both." Tucker stated, staring intently out the window.

"You two can't shut up can you?"

"Oh, we can, this is just more interesting." Tucker retorted, Sam was about to reply but Jazz cut her off.

"And some of us are trying to concentrate, turn left." Tucker stuck out his chair. Sam sat on Tucker, pushing him to the floor and began to turn the speeder.

"You can make yourself useful by figuring out what Vlad's doing."

"How do you want me to do that?" Tucker brushed himself while Sam shot him a glare.

"Fine, fine, give me a minute. Jeez." Tucker pulled out his PDA, the reflection emanating from his glasses.

"I hope everything's okay..."

"I'm sure it is Danny." Jazz wrapped her arm around him.

"Guys, you might want to hear this..." Tucker turned up the volume on his PDA.

"The mayor of Amity Park has told the press to expect an announcement in approximately ten minutes. We know nothing more except that this is to be 'world changing news'. I'm Lance Thunder, and you're watching..." Danny's jaw dropped and eyes widened in horror.

"Go, go, go, go, _go!_"


	12. The Conference

Vlad straighten his tie out, proceeding to then brush the specks of the dust from his suit.

"The audience is awaiting you, Mayor Masters." The attendant stated, holding the clipboard tightly to her chest, he smiled and nodded to her.

"Thank you Melissa, I have just a few things to take care of briefly, please tell them I appreciate their patience and will be there very shortly."

"Will do, sir." The petite brunette jogged away, Vlad smiled in excitement. He lowered his voice.

"Do not forget your job Danny, be sure to make me proud."

"I shall father." The clone nodded, turning invisible. Vlad calmly walked to the curtain, sighing before making his appearance onto the stage. He rested his hands on the podium, closing his eyes deeply to pretend deep concentration. He opened his celeste eyes, moving them slowly up to the array of cameras.

"My dear people, I have discovered something that will change the face of this very community forever. I will not dawdle with words and state the facts at hand. Danny Phantom is my deceased son." Shocks and gasps fluttered nervously through the gathered audience.

"Yes, it shocked me as well, I never would have fathomed it myself..." Vlad pretended to choke out his words.

"Vladdie! I never knew you had a son!" Jack shouted, obviously fooled.

"Yes, well, he died a few years ago, he was always shut up in his room after his mother died when he was so young... He was devastated...heartbroken... He never wanted to die though, he was fixing something in his room and electrocuted himself. He died on the scene...I never wanted anyone to know about this but now seemed like the appropriate time because he's now turned into a ghost, a malevolent at that. I'm decided to take care of this personally and he has agreed to turn himself in for his wrong doings." The clone gently landed next to Vlad, the crowd gasped.

"He does look like the mayor! The hair and face are so similar!" Maddie began to frown, puzzled.

"Are you really the son of Mayor Masters, Danny Phantom?" A reporter asked.

"Yes, I am, he's shown me the path that I have to take as a ghost. I have to move on, so I'll be going to live in the ghost zone until...I don't know..." The clone looked up to Vlad, Vlad smiled in return and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't believe a word he says!" Another Phantom appeared, confusing the audience even more. "He's an imposter, I'm the real Danny Phantom!" He yelled. The clone floated up to his level, a smirk on his face.

"Well I guess there's only one way to settle this." Danny's hands began to glow bright with ectoplasmic energy.

"I'm glad that we're on the same page." The clone's smile grew sly.

"Cause you're never going to make it out of here alive."


	13. The Battle

"What do you mean she hasn't come back!?" I yelled, no way was this happening, _now _of all times.

"That's just it Danny, Jazz's plane is gone, it disappeared a couple of minutes before you landed." My Mom said, slightly distressed. I rubbed my temples, inhaling deeply before reopening my neon eyes.

"Where did the plane go down?" I calmly asked.

"Near the Axion labs son, why?" I shook my head.

"No, no way." I phased through the ship, pulling up the precise location of where Jazz's plane went missing.

Axion Labs.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and my green eyes locked with her violet.

"Nocturne is going for the world, he's doing what Technus did." Sam and Tucker's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Dude, the satellite!" Tucker exclaimed. Sam cupped her mouth.

"This isn't good, not good at all." I muttered, running one of my gloved hands through my snowy hair.

"Fenton, care to explain?" Dash cut in, bracing himself against the wall of the jet like the jock he was.

"Nocturne is going to broadcast his sleep spell over all of earth, Technus almost did it last time but I was able to stop him before he completely took over. When Nocturne does that it's game over, we're done, earth is his to do as he pleases." I bitterly stated, biting the edge of my lip.

"Whoa, then we have to stop him then!" Dash bluntly stated.

"Thank you Dash for that well thought out response, everyone get ready, 'cause we gotta end it now." Paulina and Star saluted me and slung their ectoguns around their backs, how they were even willing to carry them was beyond me. Ignoring them I stood next to Sam and Tucker, crossing my legs as I floated. Sam smiled at me.

"You ready Danny?" I puffed some hair from my face.

"As I'll ever be, Tuck, I'll take you 'round back to see what his plans are, 'kay?" Tucker held up his thumb.

"No problem." I inhaled one last time, a smile of determination across my face.

"Everyone on?" I called.

"All accounted for Daniel." Mr. Lancer replied in monotone, which was quite impressive given the circumstance. I touched my feet to the ground and stood next to my mom who also happened to be the pilot.

"Let's do this."

*line break*

"You good Tuck?" He nodded his head and plugged his PDA into one of the many outlets that was in the back of the building, suspiciously lacking guards.

"Good luck dude." I smiled and phased through the roof and rejoined the ship, guiding it down to the front entrance. Everyone evacuated the ship in one fluid motion, guns poised for attack. We all braced up against the doors as I stood in a fighting stance. I motioned three, two, and one with my fingers before using my super strength to bust the doors open. It was dark apart for the faint glow of the machines.

"Are you sure this is the right place Danny?" Sam asked, I fumbled around for a switch.

"I dunno, I thought this would be his logical choice but maybe it was a mistake." I found something against the wall, flipping it to the reverse position and lighting up the entire lab just as my ghost sense went off.

"Holy crap." I stumbled falling back onto my butt from the pure shock.

"Hello Ghostboy, come to claim your sister back have you?" Nocturne smirked, hundreds, no, _thousands_ of sleepwalkers were gathered all around him. That didn't stop me though.

"Where's my sister!" I yelled, eyes glowing a fierce emerald green. Nocturne laughed.

"The same place your other friends are." Nocturne snapped his fingers, dozens of humans emerged from the darkness.

All wearing helmets.

"You like it? After our last encounter I decided to make a couple of upgrades and something tells me that you have some sort of code against harming the innocent." I bit my lip, dang. Nocturne's smile grew larger and more threatening.

"Yeah, but if I take you down then they all go down."

"You're cocky boy, bringing not only your fate onto yourself but your entire city and soon the world."

"So I was right, but I'll change that."

"Show me what you have ghost child, even with those humans helping you stand no chance against me." I charged my hands with ectoplasm.

"Then we'll just have to see about that."


	14. The Reveal

**For clarification purposes, the clone will be referred to as Daniel. **

Danny and Daniel sped to each other, dodging each other's attack by only a few millimeters at most. When the clone wasn't looking Danny charged his hand, punching him into the back, sending him into the concrete pavement with a loud thud. Daniel shook his head, raising his hand to wipe ectoplasm from his cheek. The angered clone shot ice rays at Danny, which he simply turned intangible.

"You may be me, but your aim isn't." Danny smirked. Daniel flew up to him with astounding speed, kicking Danny directly below the ribs, sending whatever air was in him out in one painful blast. Danny coughed but regained his composure.

"That all you got? The Box ghost is harder to beat than you!" Anger flowed through the clone's eyes, he charged his hands with ectoplasm and began to chase after Danny. Danny quickly formed his ghostly tail and took off at his fastest speed, being sure to stay far enough off the ground so that if the clone missed again it wouldn't harm the idiotic spectators. Danny turned his head and gasped in shock.

"Stop!" Danny yelled. The clone continued on its course to Danny.

"Why should I- Oh my God!" The clone looked down at itself, from the waist down it was turning into ectoplasm and slowly crawling its way upward. Vlad's mouth dropped in horror, he tapped his earpiece in anxiety.

"What is happening to the clone?!" He demanded.

"The clone has used up too much of its ectoplasmic reserves, the clone does not have enough stable ectoplasm in its blood in order to function properly." The computers monotone voice responded.

"What, why was I not informed of this before?!" Vlad shouted.

"The clone was stable at separation but the ectoplasm had yet to make enough for self regulatory use in battle."

"Daddy! Help me!" The clone cried, Danny watched in horror as the melting continued to spread. Danny rushed over to the clone, pushing his ectoplasm into the clones body.

"What are you doing?" Daniel yelled, panicked. "I'm your enemy!" Danny locked eyes with the clone.

"It's against my ways for someone to die, even if you are my enemy." The crowd gasped in amazement.

"Will the clone live?" Vlad asked in a whisper.

"Negative, too much loss of ectoplasm for the clone to recover." The computer responded. The clone shrunk back from Danny, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I'm gonna die." The clone subbed. Danny continued to press ectoplasm into the dying clone but the disintegration had already spread to its shoulders. Danny shook his head in sadness.

"I'm sorry, I can't save you..." The clone looked up to him.

"It's not your fault Danny, I was blind and it took me to die to see that. Thank you for trying to save me though, brother." The clone gave a weak smile, dropping to the ground as a glob of ectoplasm. Danny's eyes glowed a furious emerald and flew in front of Vlad.

"This is your fault! He wouldn't have had to die if it wasn't for _you _fruitloop!" Danny yelled. Vlad smirked.

"This isn't over yet, boy." Vlad pulled the Plasmius Maximus from his coat pocket, shocking Danny as he dropped to the ground. The two bright rings engulfed his body, transforming him back in Fenton. The crowd gasped once more. Vlad bent down to Danny's level.

"You should know by now that I always have a plan b." Vlad smirked. Danny looked him in the eye.

"Danny!" Maddie and Jack ran onto the stage. Danny cringed both mentally and physically, their eyes held shock.

"You're...Phantom?"


	15. The GIW

Danny cringed.

"You're...Phantom." Maddie asked, taking a hesitant step towards him.

"Yes, and you caused him to become half ghost Jack." Vlad stated as if it was no big deal.

"What do you mean half ghost?" Maddie's brows furrowed.

"My fault?" Jack said, stupefied.

"The Ghost Portal guys, it wasn't you're fault per say...I just a little too curious was all..." Maddie frowned.

"I don't understand, Danny." Danny bit his lip, rubbing a hand through his raven hair.

"I kinda sorta turned on the portal from the inside..." Danny laughed nervously, Maddie's eyes widened.

"The shock made the ectoplasm merge with your DNA..." She concluded. Danny nodded.

"But how is this my fault?" Jack asked once more. Vlad rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, you idiot? _You caused Daniel and I to become half ghost!"_ Vlad yelled with rage.

"Wait, what do you mean you too Vlad?"

"Oh butterbrickle!" Vlad yelled.

"Yeah, why don't you tell them fruit loop?" Danny suggested. "I'm sure they'd love to know."

"Know what?" The audience was dead silent.

"That's he's half ghost _number one,_ I'm number two." Vlad lost his temper.

"You brought this on yourself boy." Vlad smiled as he turned into his alter ego. The entire crowd dropped their jaws, even Danny.

"What'll you do Danny, you don't have your ghost powers and there's no way you can stop me." Danny smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well I beg to differ." Danny lifted up his shirt, producing an ectopistol that had been cleverly hidden. Vlad laughed.

"An ectopistol, really Daniel, you expect to beat me with _that? _Ha!" Danny ran towards Vlad, using the podium to send himself into the air, hitting Vlad in the arm multiple times before landing perfectly on the ground. Vlad growled while Danny spun the gun in a circle.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am, old man. You may have caught me off guard, but I still have one thing that you don't."

"And what would that be?" As if by some psychic connection, Maddie and Jack charged their guns and locked onto Vlad.

"My family accepts me, unlike you." Danny set his gun to the highest setting, firing it at the shocked Vlad. Vlad yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. The Fenton's surrounded him as Danny bent down to his level.

"Give up?" Vlad ignored Danny, weakly turning his gaze to Maddie.

"Maddie, you accept me, don't you?" Maddie's eyes were as cold as ice.

"I trusted you Vlad, and this is what you were doing behind everyone's back. Goodbye Vlad." Maddie shot the transportation gun at Vlad, he screamed until he disappeared into the Ghost Zone. The three shared a hug.

"Danny!" Danny looked up and waved as the Specter Speeder landed a few feet from him. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Lancer emerged with smiles on their faces.

"Beat them?"

"Phft, we're not that weak Danny." Sam said holding up the thermos.

"Mr. Lancer kicked Skulker's butt, man, I wish I got that on video..." Tucker sighed, Lancer shook his head.

"It was a onetime thing Mr. Foley, don't get used to it." Jazz smiled, then frowned.

"Your secret?"

"Obviously blown." Danny took a wary glance at the audience, many of which were smiling at him. There were a couple of claps, then the entire crowd erupted into a screaming frenzy. They swarmed around Danny, he smiled.

"Danny!" Danny turned his head to see Valerie running up to him.

"Valerie?" Valerie stopped a few feet shy of him.

"You're Danny Phantom? Why did you never tell me?" Danny closed his eyes tightly.

"You blamed Phantom for ruining your life but you liked Fenton, I thought you'd hate me if you knew I was Phantom too..." Much to Danny's surprise, Valerie hugged him. She released a few moments later and stared into his baby blue eyes.

"You can't be evil Danny, I was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time either." Valerie shrugged.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"It explains a lot actually, and no Danny, I'm not mad." Danny smiled.

"Thanks Val." Danny sighed in relief, the day he dreaded for so long had finally came and he had been accepted for himself. He hugged his friends and family.

"Daniel Fenton, you are under arrest." The megaphone from the copter called.

"Oh crud."


	16. Family

Danny's grip on the ectopistol loosened, dropping to the wooden podium with a deep 'thud'. Danny's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as his body began to tremble with fear.

"W-what do you want?" Danny shouted, his voice cracking.

"Precisely what we stated Daniel Fenton, or should I say, _Danny Phantom._" Agent K hopped from the helicopter, his rifle locked on Danny. Danny held his hands up in innocence.

"But I haven't even done anything!" Danny yelled at the Guys in White. Agent J removed a piece of paper from his white jacket.

"According to Article one, section one of the Anti-Ecto ghost act you are under arrest for being a ghost." Another agent placed ghost proof handcuffs around his wrists.

"_But I haven't _done _anything!"_ Danny pleaded.

"Save it Ghost kid, you're a ghost and that's all we need." Sam and Tucker blocked the agent's path.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Sam spat, her eyes brimming with hatred.

"Move aside Goth, this doesn't involve you." The agent attempted to go around Sam but Jazz then blocked the way.

"You aren't taking my little brother anywhere, I don't care who you are!" Jazz bared her teeth, something very uncommon for someone such as herself. The agent took out his radio.

"Arrest everyone who tries to intervene for helping Danny Phantom." He whispered into the radio.

"NuhUH dude! We're not going anywhere without a fight!" Tucker cracked his knuckles while the Guys in White frowned. Slapping regular cuffs around the three's wrists and began to lead them to the copter.

"Wait just a moment!" Lancer pushed his way through the crowd and huffed loudly.

"You said that you're arresting Daniel for the reason that he is a ghost, correct?" He stated, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yes, what's your point?" Agent K responded, sounding annoyed.

"Daniel isn't a ghost, he's half ghost, so your rules, _don't apply."_ Lancer said proudly. The agents looked around at each other.

"Prove it." One said, crossed his arms.

"Scan him." Was all Lancer said, one of the agents removed a device from his pocket and began to scan Danny thoroughly.

"Well?" The agent scanning Danny looked up, a shocked expression across his face.

"You believe this sir? The old man is right, 50% Ectoplasm and 50% Human blood. He _is _half ghost." The agents each dropped their jaws in shock. Maddie and Jack stepped forward, each looking extremely angry at the Guys in White.

"Get your hands off my son!" Jack yelled. The agents stumbled around for the key, releasing Danny from their grasp as well as the other three. Danny rubbed his hands and ran for his parents warm embrace. The Fenton family as well as friends shot daggers at the government agency.

"Leave." Maddie warned, stroking her son's ebony hair.

"Yes, well, um-" Obviously frazzled at the days happenings they scrambled into their helicopter.

"This isn't the end Phantom!" They shouted before speeding off. Danny buried his head in his mother's bosom, a tear dropping from his cheek.

"It's over, it's finally over..."


	17. Finale

With Danny now released the Fenton family returned home. After Danny's four day absence they were less than surprised to see him pass out on the couch as soon as they walked in. The paparazzi had swarmed them as soon as the GIW left. It only took a few minutes for Danny to become irritated and their relentless questions and turned his family invisible. Sam and Tucker, meanwhile, had disappeared into the crowd after giving Danny a quick wave good bye. The Fenton Parents stood over their sleeping son.

"Who would've thought Maddie, that our own son, was Danny Phantom?" Jack shook his head, wrapping his hand around his wife.

"I can't believe he fooled us for so long, Jack." Maddie scratched her chin, deep in thought. Jazz was reading a book in the dining room, she sighed and lowered it.

"You guys always shot first, you never bothered to stop and talk to him. He didn't trust you, he thought you wouldn't accept him because you're ghost _hunters."_ Jazz said, sitting on the ground beside Danny.

"That's preposterous!" Jack yelled, causing Danny to stir slightly. Maddie cocked her head.

"Actually, it isn't. Jazz does have a point, we never trusted Danny's ghost half, when he was our own _son."_ Maddie stroked her son's face, watching his chest slowly expand and contract. Jack placed his large hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Danny understands what you did, but now's your chance to change things now that everyone knows his identity." Jazz prompted, running her hands through her long hair. "Again" She whispered under her breath."But let him sleep for now, he needs it." Jazz stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her pants before returning to the kitchen. The Fenton parents followed her, but not before catching another glance at their sleeping son.

*Line break*

Danny awoke when he felt a familiar chill rise in his throat. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Beware! For I am The Box Ghost!" Danny groaned and banged his head against the rim of the couch.

"The _Box Ghost?_ Please." Danny crossed his arms and turned into his alter ego. "What is it this time?" Danny said, annoyed. The Box Ghost continued to shout beware and make movements with his hands. Just for kicks Danny shot the Box Ghost between the eyes, causing him grasp the area in pain. Danny slowly unhooked the Fenton Thermos from his belt and sucked the Box Ghost into the Thermos. With a sigh, he changed back and planted his feet onto the ground. When he lifted his head up he saw his entire family watching from the kitchen. He waved nervously.

"Hey..." All three walked in and took seats on the couch. The atmosphere couldn't be more uncomfortable.

"Go ahead and sit Danny-Boy." His father calmly gestured him to a spot between himself and Maddie. Danny hesitantly seated himself.

"Danny, first of all, we accept you, all of us." Jazz said in her most soothing voice.

"But we just want to know one thing Danny..." His mother trailed.

"How?" His father completed. Danny looked down at his hands, balling them into small fists.

"The Fenton Portal, I got carried away and decided to investigate it. I went inside, my hands braced against the walls for support when..." Danny gulped. "I turned it on from the inside, there was a bright flash and then I passed out. When I woke up..." Danny stood up and transformed. "I looked like this, and thus, Phantom was born." His parents faces held shock, but they were understanding.

"Oh Danny!" His mother cried, hugging him tightly, soon his father joined in too. Jazz smiled from her spot on the couch. All three looked at him with smiles of improvement.

"Just think Danny, now you can be my sidekick!" Jack yelled. Danny laughed but then his smile became a frown.

"But I still have to go to school tomorrow?" He asked. Both of his parents smiled.

"Yes Honey, you may be Danny Phantom, but you still need an education." Maddie glanced over at the clock which read eleven at night. "Speaking of which, all of this can wait, you need to get to bed." Danny smiled and made his way up to the stairs, quickly sipping into his warm bed without changing clothes.

"Good night's rest here I come."


End file.
